


Arthur crying happy tears for the first time

by ArthurFlecksGirl



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Clowns, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Happy Ending, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:16:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurFlecksGirl/pseuds/ArthurFlecksGirl
Summary: Headcanons about Arthur Fleck crying happy tears for the first time in his life
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/You
Kudos: 12





	Arthur crying happy tears for the first time

*It has been a few weeks since you secretly practiced a little performance as a clown. You got a whole new costume and some magic trick items you knew Arthur loved. You wanted to surprise him. He never saw you in a clown costume before, so it would be a big surprise. 

*The fact that you never performed as a clown ever before in yor whole life made you kinda nervous but at the same time you just knew that Arthur would appriciate it. And all you wanted was to see him smile.

*You wrote some jokes by yourself, which wasnt an easy thing to do but you finally managed to get some jokes together, hoping that he would laugh at them.

*A real heartfelt laugh was something that didnt come easy for him. When you first met him he had a hard time laughing naturally, until you told him that he doesnt have to fake laughing for you. He took that to heart and was happy knowing that he can be himself with you. Thats he doesnt have to proof anything. You wouldnt love him any less when he felt depressed or sad. You always tried to cheer him up as good as you could. But some days it just won`t work and that was fine with you. Those days you would just sit there beside him and give him the comfort he needed. Without any expectations.

*Arthur was very greateful that you allowed him to be sad. That you always tried to make him feel better but never took it personally if he just couldnt smile.  
*A few months after you started dating Arthur started to smile and laugh way more often. It wasnt forced it just came naturally. He felt more and more comfortable with you, knowing you wanted him to be happy but never forced him to fake it.

*You noticed that he started to smile at his reflection in the mirror, which he never did before. He started smiling when you walked down the streets together and he giggled a lot. He giggled between the kisses and when you tickled him. Arthur was very playful and loved being childish with you. He was still a kid at heart. Just as pure and desperate for love.

*You will never forget how big his eyes got when you entered the room in full clown gear. His face lighted up immeaditely, asking you where you got that costume from. But you just chuckled while touching yor huge, red nose.

*Arthur sat on the bed, excited to see you perform.

*You started telling your jokes, doing little dances, falling over your own feet. A very clumsy , sweet clown, just like Arthur loved it.

*Arthur culdnt belive his eyes. Seeing you as a clown made him happy inside. To him it was one step closer to becoming ONE. You really tried to understand him. He felt how thoughtful you were and how much you wanted to make him happy.

*He loved yor jokes! He laughed so hard he asked you to stop because his stomach started to hurt. Bt of course he didnt wanted you to stop. He loved every second of your performance. 

*Arthur grabbed his polaroid camera and took some photos of you. They turned out so shaky from him laughing so hard, it wasnt even possible to make out it was a photo of you. But he didnt cared and put them into his jornal anyway.

*You tried to concentrate on telling more jokes which was hard, because you only had eyes for the happiness upon his beauiful face. You never saw him laughing so hard before. Not from happiness! This was real laughter .Heartfelt and soulful. His whole body shaking as he slapped his thighs with the palm of his hands. His face was the sun. The smile under your clown make up grew with every giggle that escaped from Arthurs mouth. You couldnt tell which one of was happier right now. You just wanted to stop dancing and hug him so tight , his laughter would feel like an earthquake against yor chest. But you kept going.

*Artie just couldnt stop lauhghing at your clumsy dances. His laugh was interrupted by liitle giggles as he fell off the bed, sitting on the floor, holding his aching stomach with his right hand. His face expression was beyond beautiful, every single one of his tiney wrinkles curled with joy. His long eyelashes wet from happy tears.

*Arhur never experiences happy tears ever before. He saw it in movies and always wondered how it was possible to actually cra from laughter. The only tears he knew were the tears he was crying from trying to STOP the laughter that wasnt one. The one that was a cry. The painful one. The fact that other people cried tears from happy laughter always fascinated him. And now he experienced it himself. It meant the world to him. And he got to experience it WITH YOU.

*This made him love you even more. He never thought he could feel this. Never thought it was possible. He didnt even knew that this amount of happiness was within him. But now he knew. And he was convinced taht this was just the beginning.


End file.
